Aside from the function of a seat or a bench in a motor vehicle as a seating opportunity, these elements frequently also fulfill other functions. For example, a wind deflector can be integrated into a rear bench of a convertible or of an open vehicle, which deflector can be tilted up if needed, in order to protect the passengers of the vehicle from a bothersome air stream.
For example, DE 102 20 029 A1 discloses a wind deflector for a convertible for this purpose, having three planar main parts that are connected at facing edge regions, so as to pivot about a transverse vehicle axis. The main parts are vertically disposed, in a storage position, behind at least one rear seat backrest that is situated in the normal position. After at least one upper backrest region of the rear seat backrest has been adjusted, these parts can be adjusted into a main active position, by way of an adjustment position. In the main adjustment position, two main parts are disposed approximately horizontally one behind the other, above the seat parts of the rear seats, and one main part projects approximately vertically upward from the front region of a horizontal main part.
A disadvantage of this solution is the relatively complicated mechanics that are required to move the wind deflector between the rest position and the use position.
DE 101 21 839 A1 discloses another wind deflector for a convertible. The wind deflector lies in a stowed carry-along position in a recess in the back plate of the upper region of the backseat part of the rear seat region, and is articulated onto the backrest part, so as to pivot on it about a horizontal axis disposed at its upper end. From the carry-along position, the wind deflector can be adjusted into an essentially upright use position.
A disadvantage of this solution is that the backrest must be lifted up to activate the wind deflector. Because the backrest has a relatively great weight, this process is correspondingly difficult.
Finally, DE 195 46 083 C2 discloses a convertible having a wind deflector that is integrated, in its stowed rest position, into a backrest part of the rear seat region. The wind deflector has a cover of the rear seat region assigned to it. To fold out the wind deflector, a backrest section to which the wind deflector is attached is moved into a covering position that covers the rear seat region approximately horizontally.
Here again the backrest must be lifted up to activate the wind deflector. In an alternative embodiment, a separate covering plate is furthermore required to cover the rear seat region.